


and there's gold falling from the ceiling

by shanivoneverec



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanivoneverec/pseuds/shanivoneverec
Summary: Catra discovers that Adora makes some interesting noises when she sleeps. [reupload]
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 294





	and there's gold falling from the ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first smut fic I ever wrote for the fandom. I'm feeling nostalgic, so I thought I'd upload it again. :)
> 
> I have mixed feelings about it, but I hope y'all enjoy!

Adora was in pain. At least, that’s what Catra surmised from the way her girlfriend was writhing beside her in the bed they shared. Sitting up, Catra’s brain felt as if it were caught in a haze and she rubbed at her eyes until the world came back into focus. It was still dark outside, the curtains billowing softly in the moonlight. A sliver of that light spilled into their room, crawled across their bed, and pressed against one side of Adora’s face. And in that sliver Catra saw Adora’s brow furrow, her eyes clenched shut as she tangled herself in the sheets.

And she was making noises – whining, whimpering even. Her arm moved to her chest, clawing at it as she continued to twitch, as her breathing grew more uneven.

“ _Adora_ ,” Catra whispered, scooting closer. She placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking it lightly. “Adora,” she said again, louder this time. But then Adora rolled over, and her tank top hung just low enough so Catra could see the scars on her back. Illuminated by the night, it looked even more wretched, most likely because it was dark and Catra was probably one of the few still awake, and her mind always wanted to wander back to bad memories in these conditions.

“Ngh, Catra,” Adora groaned into her pillow. “ _Catra_ …” Another whimper.

Catra’s heart sank. Ears folding back, she forced herself to scoot away and just watch as Adora continued to writhe and talk in her sleep. Adora always liked to sleep fight. That must have been what she was doing now. What once had been comical for Catra now almost made her sick; Adora was dreaming about fighting _her_. It was so obvious.

_And who could blame her_ , Catra caught herself thinking as she continued to look at the scars she’d left on Adora. Images of all the other times they’d fought flashed in her mind, and she clutched at her head in pain, feeling her claws snare into her hair and dig into her scalp.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, feeling helpless. “I’m so sorry.”

The self-pity was something she’d been working on, but it was a process. She had half a mind to find another room to sleep in, or perhaps just sit alone on the balcony until morning. But no, this wasn’t about her suffering – Adora was having nightmares, and Catra was quickly learning that the best way to make up for past actions was to direct her present actions to making her loved ones feel better. No matter how bad Catra felt, she knew Adora wouldn’t get any sleep if she kept fighting through these dreams. So Catra crawled back to Adora, crawled as close as she could manage without invading her space. Then she sat up, pulling her knees to her chest, and reached down to take one of Adora’s hands. She threaded their fingers together and squeezed, watching as Adora’s face started to relax, though the noises and tiny, nearly inaudible gasps continued.

Catra looked away in shame when Adora began to awaken. Her body stilled and her hand tensed in Catra’s hold, tugging to the point where Catra was forced to release it. She twisted and turned a few more times, sighing irritably. And then she turned once more so that she was facing Catra, and Catra swallowed when Adora’s eyes cracked open, just barely, and admired her curiously.

“Catra?” Adora said through a yawn. She propped herself up with her arm and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, then blinked at Catra. “What time is it?”

“Night, I guess,” Catra shrugged, feeling heartsick when Adora smiled tenderly at her.

“And you’re still awake? Did you sleep at all?”

She was trying to tease Catra, but the girl’s tone was too soft to have the full effect.

“Yeah, a little,” she said, resting her chin on her arms.

Adora frowned, and Catra could hear the alarms going off inside her head. It may have been selfish, but Catra kind of hoped Adora would reach out and comfort her, because if she didn’t, Catra knew certain thoughts could continue to torment her the rest of the night. Adora’s affection really was the best distraction, at times. And besides, Perfuma had said that there was nothing wrong with seeking emotional validation through acts of love. It was a part of forgiving yourself and acknowledging that you are deserving of that love…or something like that, anyways.

And as was expected, Adora delivered.

“Hey,” she said, scooting closer and also sitting up, making it so that she sat shoulder to shoulder with her girlfriend. “Is everything okay? Did you have a bad dream or something?”

“No,” Catra sighed, feeling her body tremble with nervous energy. “But you were, right?”

“Huh?” Adora blinked. Catra lifted her head to look at Adora, claws digging into her knees.

“I heard you calling my name…and whimpering? You were making noises of distress, is all.”

“Oh,” Adora said, eyes widening. Catra lifted a brow as she looked away, one hand combing distractedly through her messy blonde hair, tugging some of the tangles loose. Catra figured Adora’s own nerves were getting the best of her.

Adora didn’t like to talk about their past, no matter how much Catra felt like she needed to apologize for certain things. Adora was always forgiving – always sweet – to the point where it could probably be considered unhealthy. She didn’t let herself feel angry when she was with Catra, or at least she hadn’t for awhile. She didn’t let herself admit to being hurt, and Catra felt the guilt gnaw at her heart when she saw how anxious Adora looked right next to her.

“I’m so sorry for the way things were, Adora,” Catra said, blinking rapidly. “I’m so, so sorry if you’re having nightmares because of the things I did. I just…”

She shuddered as Adora’s hand came to rest on her forearm. “…I really don’t know what to do to help you and it sucks.”

Adora was uncomfortably quiet after that, though her hand didn’t leave Catra’s arm. It wasn’t until Catra tried pulling away and retreating back to her side of the bed that Adora finally took action and pulled her so that she was fully facing Adora instead. Then Adora took both Catra’s hands in hers and threaded their fingers together, squeezing. They looked at each other, and Catra felt a little light-headed at the expression on Adora’s face.

“It wasn’t a nightmare,” Adora stated. “And…I get it. I get that you still feel guilty and that the past still haunts you. Believe it or not, you toss and turn and make noises in your sleep, too.”

Catra felt the heat rise in her face and she looked down at their hands.

“That’s why we’re getting through this together, and to get through it we’re going to need to help each other… _talk_ to each other. Remember our last session with Perfuma? Communication is key.”

“Yeah…” Catra breathed, posture relaxing. She looked back up at Adora, gave her a half-smile. “But sometimes I don’t even know why you bother with me and my…my stuff,” she shrugged. “Sometimes I wonder if I actually deserve your help.”

Adora’s made an angry noise, a really cute one that Catra had quickly grown accustomed to. She smirked as Adora pinched her nose.

“Stop that. Stop degrading yourself. You deserve _all_ the love.” Then Adora leaned forward and kissed Catra’s nose. She paused, looking at Catra’s mouth, and Catra felt her heart flutter as she leaned forward to meet Adora’s lips.

If there was any better remedy for heartsickness than kissing Adora, Catra didn’t know of one. And if the moans were anything to go by, she figured Adora must have felt just as good about kissing her. She snickered into the kiss, felt Adora pinch her arms in reply. They settled against each other, breathing heavily through their noses as they parted and came back together again and again. Catra’s arm wrapped around Adora’s waist, pulling her closer as they opened their mouths to each other, letting their tongues press against each other. Soft moans filled the silence of the room, and Catra felt other parts of her begin to ache once the residual heartache had subsided. They ached in a good way. 

Unfortunately they both needed to breathe still, so they parted soon after. Adora snorted as Catra wiped away the string of saliva that hung from her chin.

“I love you, you know?” Adora whispered, cupping Catra’s cheek. “And so do the others. You’re worth forgiveness, Catra. You’re still a good person.”

“Stop. Stop. I know I’m being stupid, but you’re going to make me cry,” Catra joked, though her voice was heavy with emotion. She closed her eyes and leaned into Adora’s touch.

“You’re not being stupid,” Adora corrected. “Your feelings are real and valid, and I want you to know that it’s _okay_ to feel the way you do. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to sit here and let you…I don’t know…hurt yourself even more when you don’t deserve it? I want you to feel okay talking to me, though.”

“You’re one of the few people I really feel okay talking to, Adora.” Catra pointed out. She lifted a hand and pressed it against Adora’s, holding it in place on her cheek. “But it’s the same for me, you know? I want you to feel okay talking to me, too. Sometimes…” she made a noise of discomfort, but forced herself to keep talking, “…I feel like you try to hide how much things hurt you. It’s like you’re afraid if I see you like that…I’ll be upset with you, too?”

“Yeah…” Adora sighed, nodding. “That’s fair. I guess a part of me wants to keep things good between us for as long as possible. Does that make sense?”

“Of course,” Catra said, nodding rapidly. “Of course it does. But even if we were to fight again, it wouldn’t be like before, right? Couples…” she blushed and cleared her throat. It was still so weird to think about. “Couples argue sometimes. We can’t be sunshine and rainbows around each other all the time. You have to let me know when things are wrong, too. That’s also a part of communication.”  
Adora was looking at her in a mixture of pride and surprise. She snickered, swiping her thumb against Catra’s cheek.

“Well, look at you throwing my own words back at me,” she teased.

“That’s what I’m here for,” Catra agreed. “To remind you that you’re my idiot.”

“You’re an idiot, too, sometimes.”

“Fair.”

They grinned, falling back onto the bed together. Catra snuggled up close to Adora, brushing her nose against Adora’s in an almost-kiss. She liked the way Adora’s breath cooled her burning face with each exhale.

“So…” she pondered, poking Adora’s nose and chuckling as Adora wrinkled it. “What _were_ you dreaming about, then?”

Adora’s throat made a funny noise and she seemed to choke on her saliva for a moment. Catra blinked, feeling both concerned and amused as Adora got her coughing under control and used her hair to cover her eyes.

“I’d…rather not say.”

She flipped onto her back, drumming her fingers against her stomach. Catra had half a mind to tease her about the humorless expression on her face, but a part of her still worried that the dream had involved her in some way. Or perhaps it had been about another bad memory that Adora didn’t want to talk about.

“It wasn’t a nightmare, you said,” Catra mused, “…but was it still a bad dream?”

“No,” Adora breathed, closing her eyes. “No. It was good.”

“Oh?” Catra asked, letting the question linger in the air. She stared at Adora’s profile and for a moment Adora also cracked an eye open to look at her, but then quickly closed it again. She deflated, opening both eyes and staring up at the ceiling.

Catra swallowed as she considered something else. She smirked, trying to play it bold, as she knew Adora would never admit to this even if it was true.

“Was it one of… _those_ dreams?”

Adora’s eyes widened, and Catra not only felt a rush of victory, but also kind of horrified that she might have actually guessed it right. She laughed, but it sounded weak and insincere. Meanwhile, Adora’s breathing had gone shallow and she lifted a hand to her chest, letting it rest over her heart.

“Hey, Adora, I was just kiddi-”

“Catra?” Adora interrupted. Catra paused, ear twitching uncomfortably as her girlfriend turned her head to look at her. She no longer looked embarrassed…but…

Okay, she still looked embarrassed, possibly more embarrassed than Catra was currently feeling. But there was something else in her expression that Catra was strangely beguiled by. It was a mix of longing and wariness, and it was a look Catra had seen in the mirror many times after thinking about Adora.

Adora sat up again, propped up on one arm like she had been earlier. She reached over, tugged on a strand of Catra’s hair and let her fingers weave through the other girl’s shoulder-length locks.

“I love kissing you,” she said. And Catra wasn’t really sure how to reply, save to let her mouth hang open like a fish. “I love it so much,” she admitted, looking away. Catra could almost see the red in her face, the light from the balcony just barely grazing the bottom of her jaw. “I love being pressed that close to you, and I love hearing the noises you make and feeling…e-everything…just _everything_ ,” she stammered, sounding as though she were losing her wits. Again, Catra could say nothing.

“And I had a dream about it,” she said. “But it wasn’t just…wasn’t just kissing. There was _more_. And I didn’t really want to tell you, because I’ve been having dreams like this for awhile. But…I didn’t want to pressure you into thinking I need those things or that you have to do those things…to me…” she trailed off, lowering herself back to the bed. She pressed her face into one of the pillows and groaned.

Catra just stared at her for a bit, but slowly managed to close her mouth. She smiled sympathetically, reaching over to pat Adora on the head.

“Hey,” she said, poking Adora’s cheek. Adora turned her head to glare at her, though there was no actual malice behind it. “You don’t need to be embarrassed about that. I get it.”

“Y-You do?” Adora asked, looking flustered. She sounded hopeful, though.

Catra bit her bottom lip, nodding.

“I can’t say I haven’t…haven’t thought about things like that. But then again, I’ve wanted you for a very long time. So, I guess that only makes sense,” she said, trying to shrug it off despite the pure mortification she felt at revealing something like that.

“Yeah?” Adora whispered. She sounded breathy, and Catra both loved and hated what the sound did to her. She nodded, looking everywhere but at Adora’s face. Adora’s hand was laying in between them. Catra took it and played with her fingers, distracting herself. The mood of the room was tense, though Catra didn’t think it was necessarily a bad kind of tension. Still, it tested her anxiety. She felt her heart thrumming painfully, eagerly, in her chest. The night air remained cool, which was good because every inch of her suddenly felt much too hot. She nearly ripped off her tank top and threw it to the floor, but she wasn’t wearing anything under it, and such a move would only add further tension following their conversation.

“Catra?” Catra jumped at Adora’s hushed, breathy tone.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Could…you kiss me again?” Adora asked, pulling her arms back to her own body. She crossed them over her torso, looking unusually small and scared. It wasn’t a particularly odd request for them, but Catra had a feeling she knew why Adora wanted her to kiss her. She was asking permission.

“Okay,” Catra whispered, reaching for Adora. Adora came to her, pressed her face into her neck and breathed, shivering as Catra kicked the sheets and covers further away from them.

Catra’s hands went to Adora’s face, her thumbs trailing over her jaw and brushing wisps of hair out of the way. Adora bit her lip, her eyes half-lidded and staring into Catra’s. Even in darkness, Catra saw her own eagerness and fear reflected there. Then she kissed her, and both girls exhaled loudly as they came together in all respects. Adora’s legs tangled with Catra’s, her arms moving to wrap around Catra’s waist.

Adora reached behind Catra, teasing her tail and caressing it. Then she ran her nails up and down Catra’s spine through her top. Catra began to purr at the attention, making Adora snort against her mouth before breaking out into a full laugh. Catra took advantage of Adora’s mouth being open, licking and nibbling at her bottom lip before seeking out Adora’s tongue, smiling as she was met with little resistance.

They kissed and caressed each other for awhile, open-mouthed and trembling with need. Everything was fairly routine. They’d made out before, though they were both still terribly clumsy and awkward at it. But it was the emotions that counted, right?

But it wasn’t enough. Adora’s little confession had made Catra hot and bothered, and she could feel the same energy radiating off Adora in turn.

It was then that she felt Adora’s fingers at the hem of her shirt; they pushed past the material, touching the bare skin that hid underneath. They gripped and squeezed Catra’s waist, tapping lightly against her ribs. Adora pulled away from the kiss, though her breath could still be felt on Catra’s lips.

“Is it okay?” she murmured, then gasped as Catra moved her own hands to the back of Adora’s neck, lightly dragging her claws down Adora’s spine like she had done to Catra, teasing and tickling the flesh there. 

“Adora,” Catra whispered, pecking her on the lips. Adora tried to kiss back, but Catra moved to nibble and suck on her neck. “It’s okay. I want to feel you, too,” she said, voice muffled.

Adora bit back a moan, but nodded.

To Catra’s utter dismay, her confession of wanting to feel Adora resulted in Adora actually pulling away from her. Her nose wrinkled as Adora sat up on the bed, and she considered following her and at least stealing more kisses. But then Adora grabbed the hem of her own top and pulled up, dragging the fabric over her head before tossing it over the side of the bed.

Catra watched in awe as Adora looked down at her, looking so confident and yet so nervous and…honestly, so beautiful that Catra almost forgot to breathe. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath her top, either. Catra watched her shiver as a light breeze blew past the curtains and into their room, and she briefly crossed her arms over her chest, clearly overwhelmed at the sudden exposure. All that covered her breasts were strands of loose and messy hair, and Catra never realized before that moment how much she loved seeing Adora’s hair down. She just looked so messy and casual, and Catra realized then that she only wanted to mess Adora up more.

“I’m sorry,” Adora winced at Catra’s stunned reaction. “Was that too fast?” she smiled sheepishly.

“Huh?” Catra asked, sort of in a daze. She broke out of it when Adora swallowed. “Wait…no! No,” she reassured her, sitting up and pulling Adora to her chest so that she could rub her back. This seemed to calm Adora, who quickly relaxed in the embrace. “I just didn’t expect this tonight.”

“You know,” Adora started, “I didn’t either. I mean, obviously I’ve never…done anything like this before.”

“You don’t say?” Catra teased, feeling very vulnerable herself even though she wasn’t the one who was half-naked. “You were always the good child growing up, Adora. You don’t have to tell me.”

“Are you implying you _have_ done this before?” Adora smirked against her neck, planting a few kisses there.

“Oh, haha,” Catra scoffed. “As if anyone except you has ever liked me enough to even be this close to me in the first place.”

“I’m sure more people like you than you think,” Adora mumbled.

Catra ignored her, instead deciding to lean back so she could actually see Adora. The girl still looked nervous, but she had stopped trying to cover herself. She smiled at Catra, eyes once again half-lidded and dark with need.

“Tell me what you want?” Catra asked. “I want you so bad, but I don’t want to hurt you or, you know, move too quickly or whatever.”

Adora thought for a second, chewing on her lip. Catra wanted to kiss her again so badly, but she refrained as Adora considered her next words.

“What if I lay on the bed?” Adora offered. She licked her lips. “And then you – you could lay on top of me and just…”

“Letting me take charge?” Catra asked lightly, though her hands had begun to shake again as she reached for Adora.

Adora hummed, taking Catra’s hand and pulling her back to where they’d been laying on the bed. She let herself fall against the pillows, her arms stretched out behind her and tangling in her own hair, leaving herself exposed to her girlfriend. Catra, meanwhile, crawled over her. She pressed their foreheads together, trying and mostly failing to steady her breathing. Her heart still pounded in her chest.

“Adora,” she whispered, kissing Adora’s forehead. “Adora, I love you.”

Adora’s breath hitched, partially from the words and partially because Catra’s hands were running up her sides, her claws pressing gently into Adora’s soft flesh. She shivered and bucked up.

Catra rested her hands on either side of Adora’s breasts, holding them there. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing, honestly. Regardless, Adora was stretching and shifting around underneath her impatiently.

Catra moved a hand to one breast, cupped it lightly, and the action made Adora’s squirming even worse. She gasped and her legs spread open underneath Catra.

“W-Woah…” she said, tensing again in pleasure as Catra’s thumb brushed against her nipple.

“What?” Catra paused, looking up at her in concern.

“I don’t know how I’m gonna last through the whole thing if…if everything’s going to feel like _that_.”

“Did that…feel good?” Catra whispered in surprise.

“I think…” Adora took in a breath, then let it out slowly. “…I think you touching me like this just feels good in general.”

“Like what?” Catra tilted her head. Adora snorted, but then she cupped Catra’s face and gave her an absolutely besotted smile.

“Like you’re making love to me.”

She never understood how Adora’s words had such a profound effect on her, but in that moment a deep, powerful shudder of pleasure ripped through Catra; she felt as though her entire body throbbed for Adora. Eyes narrowing, she lowered herself back to Adora’s mouth, only barely grazing Adora’s lips with her own.

“Is that what you want?” she squeezed Adora’s breast, rolling the nub under her thumb.

“ _Catra_ …”

Oh, and there was the moaning again. It sounded almost like it had while Adora was still asleep. Catra wanted to hear more of it.

She kissed Adora again, deeply, and then immediately broke the kiss so she could tend to other matters. If Adora reacted like that to Catra’s hands touching her, how in Etheria would she react to Catra’s mouth doing the same thing?

Catra licked her lips and bent forward, licking a line up Adora’s breast and stopping at the nipple. She took it in her mouth, sucked on it, all while listening contentedly to Adora’s squeals and sighs of pleasure.

“Ah…hah… _wait_ ,” Adora gasped out, lifting her head off the pillow. “Y-You too,” she tugged on Catra’s tank top.

Catra smiled and sat up for a second, pulling her own top over her head and casting it aside. She felt the heat rise in her face as Adora took her in, looking as awed and bewildered as Catra had at seeing Adora’s naked chest.

“Just imagine what it’s going to be like when we’re both _actually_ naked,” she joked.

“Mmm,” Adora purred, sitting up and pulling Catra closer – so that Catra was basically just sitting in her lap. “I can’t wait,” she whispered, leaning down to lick and nuzzle Catra’s breasts. Catra threw her head back with a delighted gasp. She tangled her fingers in Adora’s hair, massaging her scalp as Adora continued to lick and suck on the wonderfully soft flesh, even pausing every so often to nibble, earning pleased yelps for her effort.

It got to the point where Catra felt so good that not only was she purring like crazy, but she’d also started grinding against Adora’s hips. The friction was delicious; Adora stopped sucking on a nipple and groaned, eyes fluttering. Her hands, which had been wrapped around Catra’s back for support, traveled lower and rested on the waistband of her shorts. She tugged lightly, looking up at Catra questioningly.

Catra nodded, panting in anticipation, and stood up on her knees as Adora dragged the shorts down, revealing Catra’s wet heat. Catra thought Adora would stare at her or freeze at seeing her fully naked, but Adora was apparently too eager to play the blushing bride anymore. She reached forward, lightly dragging a finger across Catra’s folds, letting it sink deeper into her sex. Catra cried out, burying her face in Adora’s hair and breathing hard. The feeling of someone else stroking her there, of _Adora_ stroking her there, was nearly enough to make her cum on the spot.

“ _Adora_ ,” Catra whimpered, feeling an intense sort of energy travel through her stomach and settle in her chest. “Ah! Adora, I want…!”

“Catra,” Adora whispered, kissing her soundly on the mouth, swallowing her moans and her cries as she continued to stroke her.

But Adora had said Catra was going to be the one in charge, and though the pleasure she felt was stupidly ridiculous, she also knew seeing Adora writhing and screaming for her would be more ravishing than anything else in the entire universe.

So Catra grabbed her wrist and looked at her determinedly. It must have been funny, because Adora snorted again; her laugh was so cute, even during awkward, first-time sex.

“I guess you’re done with me?” she chuckled, taking back her hand and positioning herself so she was laying back down against the pillows. Catra’s tail twined around the hand that Adora had been using, and Adora tugged lightly on it, smirking up at Catra as she crept closer.

“Done with you?” Catra laughed dangerously, sitting on Adora’s knees. “Adora, I’m going to absolutely wreck you.”

Adora’s breath caught, and Catra mewled in pleasure at the sound. She scooted back a bit, staring down at Adora’s sleep shorts with disdain. She looked at Adora for permission, not expecting the completely desperate and desirous expression on her face. Her cheeks and forehead were red, her skin glistened with perspiration, and her eyes were wide with exhilaration.

“Please, Catra. Oh, please,” she whimpered, tossing her head back. Her legs were shaking, too. Catra ran her hand down Adora’s thigh, trying to calm her just in case the shaking was a result of nerves and not pleasure.

“Are you sure you want me to do it?” Catra’s fingers danced along the edge of the waistband.

“Mmm,” Adora nodded, lolling her head to the side to regard Catra. “I want you.”

Catra smiled, kissing her knee softly before returning to her task.

Slipping her fingers under the waistband, Catra dragged Adora’s shorts down slowly, purposefully digging her claws into her thighs so that Adora was squirming and sighing with temptation. She couldn’t help but stare as she finally saw Adora in all her naked glory – looking so beautiful and wet under the moonlight that Catra had to lick her lips to stop a trail of drool from dribbling down her chin. Catra tossed the shorts behind her and planted her hands on either side of Adora’s hips, admiring her openly.

“Catra?” Adora asked, sounding nervous. Catra ducked down and licked a trail of saliva up the inside of her thigh. Adora bit back a moan.

“You’re so beautiful, Adora,” Catra whispered, voice cracking. “I want you to cry out as I love you, okay? Don’t hold anything back.”

“I can’t promise that,” Adora snickered. “Do we really want to deal with a pack of concerned guards pounding at our door?”

“Psh, they don’t scare me. Now…if Sparkles and Arrow Boy come knocking, we have a perfect escape route via the balcony,” she gestured behind her.

“Catra,” Adora laughed, wiping tears from her eyes.

“What?” Catra grinned. That grin fell away when Adora’s gave her a look that was dripping with sex, however. Back to business.

“I’m ready,” Adora purred. Catra swore she would give up purring if it meant she could hear Adora talk like that for the rest of her life.

Catra’s eyes narrowed in focus and she licked her lips, regarding Adora’s sex with reverence. She gently placed a hand on each knee, pulling the thighs apart, before settling between them. Both Adora and Catra stopped breathing as they looked at each other once more, longing present on both of their faces, and then Catra swiped her tongue over Adora’s wet heat.

“Ah!” Adora screamed before biting her fist.

Catra repeated the motion, sinking her tongue deeper each time. She held Adora’s thighs as they trembled, moaning into Adora’s sex as her hips started to buck up against Catra’s mouth.

“Hah…ah… _Catra_ …!” Adora’s cries were tantalizing, but they weren’t enough. Not quite. Catra needed those guards to knock on their door.

Curious, Catra moved her tongue a little lower, searching for the source of the wetness. She found it soon enough, and took to prodding her tongue as deep as it would go. Adora cycled through various grunts and moans, though most of them were suffocated by her fist. Catra allowed herself to sink even deeper, burying her nose in Adora’s hair and inhaling her scent. She temporarily stopped focusing on the sounds Adora was making and instead focused on how Adora tasted, how warm Adora was, how Adora’s legs were trembling because of what she was doing.

“ _Adora_ ,” she moaned against her thigh, reaching down to stroke herself and feeling her own wetness dribble down her fingers.

“Hey,” Adora panted, pulling Catra out of her pleasured haze. “Come up here. I need to kiss you,” she explained.

Catra didn’t think twice about the request. She crawled over to Adora, laid on her side so that she was leaning just above her. They held each other, their naked bodies pressed together, beads of sweat rolling down onto the sheets. Catra kissed her, and both of them moaned loudly, holding each other tight as if they never planned on coming apart.

As they kissed, breaking apart for air before immediately coming back together, Catra reached down and continued to stroke Adora’s heat and prod at her entrance. Adora lifted her hand to do the same, palming Catra’s sex at a rapid pace, eager to hear her cries as well.

“Do you want me inside?” Catra whispered against her mouth, then kissed her again. Adora nodded into the kiss, half sobbing against Catra’s lips.

Catra circled her entrance carefully. She was wet enough, but Catra knew from her own experience alone that this might not feel so great at first.

She slipped a finger in carefully, hushing Adora sweetly when she tensed up and cried out.

“Adora, do you need me to stop?”

“Ngh…” Adora winced, panting slightly. She looked up at Catra lovingly, though, forcing a smile. “No, I’m a tough cookie. I’ll be fine. Just…be gentle?”

“I’ll never hurt you,” she said, kissing Adora tenderly. “Never,” she repeated, brow furrowed as painful memories once again tried to ruin a nice moment. Not this time.

Following Adora’s request, Catra was as gentle as possible. She thrust the one finger in and out at a steady pace, distracting Adora with sweet kisses all the while. When she felt Adora was ready for a second finger, she teased her clit with her thumb to make the stretch slightly more bearable. Adora hissed and Catra immediately stopped.

“No,” Adora shook her head, blinking back a couple small droplets. “I-I’m fine,” she whispered. “The burn feels good.”

“We’ll stick with just two, okay?” Catra suggested, kissing down Adora’s jaw.

“Yeah,” Adora replied in a breathy moan as Catra’s fingers went back to work. They kissed again, and Adora had to remind herself that she was meant to be pleasuring Catra, as well. She stroked her clit as well, letting her own fingers sink deep into Catra’s sex.

“Catra, I want to be inside you,” she whispered into Catra’s mouth.

“Do it, Adora,” Catra whimpered. She gasped against Adora’s mouth as a finger cautiously, clumsily, entered her own heat. “Need you,” she chanted in a sob. “Always need you.”

They continued like that, pleasuring and stroking each other, exchanging sloppy, heated kisses and half-expecting _someone_ in the castle to pound on their door at any moment. But no one did, and so the darkness sheltered them as they continued their worship of each other. 

It wasn’t much longer before Adora felt herself reach her peak. Her whines grew more high-pitched and frequent, and Catra caught all of them eagerly with her mouth.

“Catra…Catra!” Adora cried, breaking away. “I’m gonna…”

“Are you about to cum?” Catra smirked against her throat, leaving love bites wherever she could. She wanted people to know. Adora nodded with a whimper.

“Me too,” Catra panted, licking the length of Adora’s throat.

And so Catra thrust in and out of Adora only a few more times before Adora reached her orgasm, spilling all over Catra’s fingers and moaning loudly against her ear. That was enough to bring Catra to her own climax; she grit her teeth to try and stifle her cry with little success. Adora hummed, happily stroking the sopping fur a couple more times before she removed her own fingers.

They both collapsed onto the mattress, limbs splayed out every which way. For a moment, Catra swore she could see stars twinkling under the canopy, but she knew this was just a trick of her eyes – a residual effect from the overwhelming pleasure. Adora nuzzled her with her face, giggling tiredly.

“Okay. That was better than any dream,” she sighed.

“Well, I sure hope so,” Catra smirked. Her eyes widened then, almost looking disturbed, and Adora raised a brow in concern. “Do you think…Sparkles and Arrow Boy…?”

“Oh. Oh gross, Catra,” Adora groaned, shaking the thought out of her head. “I don’t know and I _really_ don’t care.”

“Maybe that’s why no guards were knocking at our door,” Catra offered, smiling wryly back at Adora. “They were too busy trying to get _them_ to shut up.”

“I wish you’d shut up,” Adora replied, using the last of her energy to seek out Catra’s hand. When she found it, she pulled it up to her mouth and left a kiss on the knuckles, then brought it down to rest over her heart.

“We’re so ridiculous,” Catra remarked, sounding as though she were drifting off.

“Mm,” Adora agreed, feeling her own eyes grow heavy. “Ridiculously in love.”

Catra’s eyes grew misty and she smiled, feeling oddly grateful.

“Wouldn’t trade it for anything.”


End file.
